Various closable dispensers are known in the art which permit flow of a flowable product from a container when an outlet member and a spout member are in an open position and which prevent flow of the flowable product from the container when the outlet member and spout member are in a closed position. The outlet member and spout member are moved relative to one another to move them between the open and closed positions, either reciprocally (by a push-pull) or screwably (by a twist). Typical of the push-pull type of dispensers are those used for water bottles, syrup and the like where a cylindrical sleeve with a circular opening at the top is moved into and away from the top of a cylindrical post. Typical of the twist type of dispensers are those used for mustard and the like where a conical sleeve with a circular opening at the top is screwed into and away from the top of a cylindrical post. In both of these types of dispensers, there is a plug type of action provided by the cylindrical post as it passes through the two dimensional circular opening.
While such dispensers are satisfactory for relatively flowable products, they are not satisfactory for relatively viscous products which are to be extruded in rope form and with a decorative (e.g. fluted) shape, such as might be desired for frosting or whipped topping. The two dimensional openings provided by such prior art dispensers are generally not sufficient for such flow of a viscous product.